Till Our Next Lives
by shingekinoaddict
Summary: AU where Levi's reincarnation remembers the past and becomes a doctor to save lives and becomes world renown then later meets Eren as a dying patient from Germany.


This is the day humanity has been fearing. The last wall has been breached. People have given up and would rather hug their loved ones than run to their last breath. The soldiers are still fighting though they all know it's in vain.

"Don't give up! We're still alive aren't we? Let's fight! Let me fight!" Green eyes were set afire with determination.

"But Eren, if you transform even for one more time, you'll die!" Blue eyes were filled with concern, begging for reconsideration.

"Armin, I'd rather die putting up a fight than die being eaten." Eren held the hand of his lifetime friend. Armin felt something in his hand.

'The key...' Armin's eyes widened with surprise and his heart clenched in pain.

"Eren! I can't!" The hands holding him tightened.

"Armin, I'll do my best to ward them off. Do your best to survive. I'm leaving this to you. It's your mission now. Live on." Eren hugged his friend for the last time and took off.

'But Eren... it's impossible.' Armin slumped to the ground and cried. 'I don't have feet to carry me anymore.'

"Armin!" Mikasa knelt beside the lost boy. She looked at his distraught face, the key in his hand and his bloodied knee.

"Where's Eren?"

"Fighting. He left this key to me... I-"

"Armin." Mikasa held his hand. "Let's not lose hope yet."

The warmth that passed through Armin cleared his mind.

'That's right, this isn't the time to be crying.'

"Mikasa, take me to the basement. If we die, we die trying."

The raven haired girl nodded and they took off.

( ´・ω) (´・ω・) (・ω・｀) (ω・｀ )

'Dammit, I'm out of gas.' Levi eyed the eight titans surrounding him.

'Like hell I'd give up.' He took his swords and prepared for attack.

A titan reached for him and he sliced its hand off. Two more attempted to eat him but he was putting up a good fight until a third one grabbed him from behind.

"Heichou!"

Levi looked at the source of the voice and saw a smile.

'I'm here to save you and...goodbye?'

Eren transformed into a titan and launched a punch at the titan holding the corporal. Levi landed next to a dead body with a manuever gear. He quickly took the gas and geared up.

'That idiot. Wasn't he forbidden to transform. Dammit. Don't die on me you brat.' with those thoughts he helped Eren eliminate the eight titans.

Levi stepped on Eren's nose and looked at his eyes. "Eren! Transform back! You're forbidden to shift into a titan!"

The titan's eyes were filled with determination.

"Eren, this is an order! Transform back!" Levi couldn't keep the worry from etching into his eyes.

"He...iii..chou... go...od...b...ye..." Levi's eyes widened and he couldn't help but feel frustration towards the young boy.

"Fucking brat. I'll get you out of there even if I have to slice you!"

Before Levi could attack Eren lifted him through his hoodie and looked into his eyes.

'If you look at me with those kind of eyes then don't let me go.'

Eren closed his eyes and the feelings of love, regret and pain were replaced with fierce determination.

He dropped the corporal and ran towards a horde of titans.

"EREN!"

( ´・ω) (´・ω・) (・ω・｀) (ω・｀ )

A man woke up in the middle of the night, panting and sweating hard. He looked at the clock which read 2:03 am.

'Damn, it's that dream again.' Levi looked at the full moon. 'Eren... where are you now?'

His thoughts were soon disrupted as his phone rang.

"Erwin?" He picked up the phone.

"Levi, I'm sorry to disturb you but this is important. Your patient from room 103 wants you."

"What do you mean 'wants me'? I'll be checking up on her tomorrow. If she wet her bed because of some nightmare she can call her mom."

"... she's having an attack."

Levi felt like someone poured a bucket of ice over him.

"SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT SOONER!"

He put down the phone, put on some pants and coat, and grabbed his keys hurriedly.

( ´・ω) (´・ω・) (・ω・｀) (ω・｀ )

"Heichou..." Levi arrived at the room with a heavy atmosphere. He quickly made his way towards the child.

"Listen Petra, you are not to die today. I'll make you all better, okay? Now, I need you to be brave."

"Like Eren? In your story?" The child looked at him with hope.

"Yes, like Eren. We'll survive this, okay?"

"Okay." Petra showed a weak smile and closed her eyes.

Levi turned to his team. "Get ready, we'll be having a heart transplant."

( ´・ω) (´・ω・) (・ω・｀) (ω・｀ )

The parents were sitting outside the operation room, filled with worry.

"Dear, what will happen with our daughter?"

"I don't know, hun. I don't know."

"Shouldn't we be by her side when she-"

The red light at the top of the entrance to the operation room turned dim as Levi went outside.

He slumped beside the door and sighed.

"Doctor, w-what's wrong. How is our daughter?" The father approached the weary man.

He was about to answer when the door burst open again with an enthusiastic brunette. Her eyes welled up in tears and hugged the parents.

"She's alive!"

Relief flowed through the couple and they thanked the doctors.

Erwin followed suit and informed the parents they can see their daughter now.

"Thank goodness. That was a really close one, right. " Hanji looked at the sight of both parents looking at their child.

"That's right. If it weren't for you Levi, we couldn't have saved the life of that young girl." He grabbed the shorter man's shoulder. "Thank you for coming."

Levi turned his eyes away and simply crossed his arms. "Like hell I would let her die again." Levi's eyes shined as he continued. "Not this time."

( ´・ω) (´・ω・) (・ω・｀) (ω・｀ )

"I'm sorry mr and mrs Jaeger. We can't do anything for him. I recommend you go to a bigger hospital. A hospital with more facilities and higher percentage of success in heart transplantation. I recommend this doctor, Levi Connell." The doctor handed a pamphlet of a hospital in America.

"I believe you were being transferred to America, Mr. Jaeger? I chose this place for your convenience. I do hope you consider it. That friend of mine has very high success rate in doing operations." The gray haired man slightly smiled. "I, myself as a doctor, can say that he can work miracles."

The couple looked at each other with hope in their eyes and turned to their doctor. "Thank you, doctor Bossard."

Grisha shook hands with the man and muttered a 'we owe you'.

"You owe me nothing, sir. Good luck." He turned to the 15 year-old boy. "Hey, Eren."

"Auruo-san! Thanks a bunch! I was afraid they'd leave me here in Germany 'coz of my condition." The kid offered a toothy grin.

"Now they have no choice but to take me! I owe you one." He winked to the older man.

Auruo ruffled the boy's hair. "Alright, take care of yourself, 'kay?"

Eren pouted and rebutted. "I always take care of my health! In fact, it's my health that isn't taking care of me!"

Auruo laughed at that and ruffled his hair once more. Eren swatted his hand away but smiled playfully.

"Goodbye, Eren."

"Bye."

"Goodluck."

"Yea, you too. With girls that is." He grinned one last time and they went off.

( ´・ω) (´・ω・) To be Continued (・ω・｀) (ω・｀ ) Notes:

Hey, I'm Zein. This idea just came and punched me in the face while I was eating so I decided to try and write it out (for real) this time. I'm so sorry for any typos and grammatical discrepancies. I haz no beta and I'm not perf so yea. /sob

If you actually reached the end note it means you actually read this shit and for that I am thankful. /bows

I hope I can finish this fic. Please wish me luck.


End file.
